


Fear

by HawkeTheKasbah



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Spiders, Spiders are no, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeTheKasbah/pseuds/HawkeTheKasbah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One question gives Hawke pause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

"What are you afraid of?"

The question, so simple and yet so complex, was enough to catch Hawke off guard, and give him pause. Not that he didn't know the answer to the inquiry, of course he did.

_That I'll wake up someday and find you gone again._

_That my decision at the Gallows will end up getting you killed._

_That one day you'll wake up and realize you made a mistake in loving me._

Fenris had taken note of Hawke's silence, and raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised that Hawke hadn't immediately responded with a witty quip that completely disregarded the question, causing Fenris to scowl at him (but smile when Hawke's back was turned).

"Hawke?"

Hawke looked as though he was snapped out of a trance at his name and turned his head to look at Fenris. He smiled and took Fenris's hand.

"Spiders."

**Author's Note:**

> So I just randomly thought of this in English and decided "well let's plague humanity with more FenHawke!" And so this was born. Thanks for reading.


End file.
